To Say It
by Niami94
Summary: He knew. They knew. They all knew. They all tore it out of her. She didn't want to fall in love with her best friend. She just wanted those feelings to die. "Stupid text message..."
1. It's Called Acting

To Say It:

It's Called Acting

* * *

"_Hey, Sakura-chan, get your head out of the books already," a certain blond ninja called at her._

_She was sitting down on the ground next to a tree in the training ground as she snapped her head up at the boy._

"_Not now. I'm busy."_

"_No, you're not. You're __reading._" _He snatched up the book out of Sakura's hands in a flash. "Wat'cha reading, anyway?"_

_He closed the book and looked at the cover where the words 'History of the Hokages'_ _were neatly written. _

"_Ew. You're reading a HISTORY book," he said as he threw the book down at the dirt ground._

_Sakura scoffed at him as she picked up the book. "Seriously, don't you ever care about anything besides being the best?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I mean, how do you __expect_ _to be Hokage unless you understand your basics?" She layed down her book next to the tree, seemingly forgotten._

"_Sakura...?"_

_Sakura started to stand up, "You always act like you could just charm your way up to being respected. Well, then why don't you?" _

"_I'm sorry for throwing your precious book, Sakura!" He started to back up, "I understand now; just __don't hit me!_" _The boy threw his hands to his head as he fell down, cowering at the pink haired kunoichi._

_Sakura continued to walk over to the boy until she towered over him. She started to close in her face against his with a glare that could only be described as 'Tsunade's Death Stare' or, so the boy's Ero Sennin described it as such._

_The boy knew that there was no human power available that could save him now, when..._

_Sakura started to crack up! _

"_Sakura-chan?" _

_She fell to the ground, trying to gasp for breath. Once she calmed down, she said, "You should've seen the look on your face!!" _

_"W-wait... so you're not going to kill me?"_

_"Kill you? Naruto, it's called acting."_

_A little light bulb flickered in the boy's head; she was playing all along!_

_He put his hands down from his head and said, "Very funny, Sakura-chan. But, now, it's __my_ _turn." Uh-oh.._

_Within a minute, he had Sakura under him, tickling her; Sakura trying to gasp for breath._

"_HA HA HA HA HA! P - PLEASE! HA HA HA HA HA! N- NARUTO!"_

Naruto.

* * *

Yeah, i'm starting it again. This is going to be the only chapter that's going to be the same. Trust me on that. 

-Niami


	2. I Know You Too Well

To Say It:

I Know You Too Well

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you just don't want to get out of bed? Maybe it's too early? Or, maybe, you don't want to face something that day? Or could it be that the bed just feels too good? Whatever your excuse may be, I know mine.

As I put in my jeans for school, I happened to catch a glimpse at my phone.

_What stupid idiot created text messaging in the first place?_

On my way home yesterday, I had attempted at least twenty times to mutilate my phone. Didn't work; metal was just too strong for my nails. The fact that Ino kept snatching it from me whenever I was about to throw it onto the street didn't help, either.

I took my sweet time getting my hair done even though I had heard my mom tell Ino to wait for me by the couch. It serves her right for destroying the delicate balance I had in my life.

Just when I couldn't adjust anything else, Ino walked in.

Not quite looking at me, but at her watch, she said, "You know, even if we run, we'll never make it to school on time."

I stared at her with the coldest eyes I could give. Finally I answered. "Well, maybe I don't want to go to school."

Her expression quickly changed to disbelief. "Oh, please. Ms. Perfect doesn't want to go to school? Gimme a break."

"Well, Ino." I emphasized her name, "Some people don't like do go through things!"

"If you don't face things now, they'll just come back to haunt you later. Now, come **on**, we're going to be late."

As she turned away, my phone vibrated with the familiar jingle of my favorite song.

Ino turned on her heel and stared at me. I quickly shifted my glance towards the little black phone.

"Aren't you going to get it?"

* * *

Sorry that I forgot about this... a lot of things have come up. First off, I got sick. Then, our one act play competition is coming up... not fun. Then I had my 14th birthday, that was fun.

Well, hope this satisfies you guys. I probably won't be back until after May 9th. If I am, you people scold me, 'k?

-Niami


End file.
